Thirty-Love
by CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Rachel's summer glee regime goes out the window when she meets the new tennis instructor at the local country club: one Miss Quinn Fabray. AU. One-shot.


This was inspired by a prompt I received. Hope you enjoy!

*0*0*

Thirty-Love

*0*0*

Summer should have been a time of relaxation and lounging about, but she was Rachel Barbra Berry, and 'lounging about' was not something she knew how to do. No, she had each day planned down to the hour, with vocal exercises and dance routines to prep for Glee Club next year. They needed to be on top of their game, and as it was Rachel's senior year, she needed to win Nationals before it was too late. Therefore, hours of dedication and preparing was on the agenda, and nothing could change that.

Well, maybe she'd spoke too soon, because there was one thing, one person, that could indeed change her plans, and that was one Miss Quinn Fabray.

She was a sophomore at Yale, home for the holidays, and teaching tennis lessons during her free time at the local country club. Rachel's fathers were finally granted membership, after new management took over, and she had allowed herself one week to scope the place out before kick-starting her Glee Activities. That was until she decided to play a friendly game of tennis against her daddy.

He was kicking her ass, and while he was chatting to someone on the side-lines that he knew from work, Rachel was scowling as she held her racket in one hand and the tennis ball in the other. In typical Rachel Berry fashion, she was kitted out for the event, dressed in the tennis whites, with the tiny skirt, and the tight polo shirt. However, looking the part did not mean she could play the part, as she was finding out.

"You're not giving yourself enough time," a voice added softly, close, causing Rachel to snap her head up in fright.

"Huh?" Yes, Rachel, how eloquent; really showing off that stellar vocabulary you have.

"You're not preparing to hit the shot until it's too late." Rachel still looked on, blank. Whether it was because the words were foreign to her brain or whether she was being affected by the sheer beauty of the speaker, she didn't know. "Here, let me show you." The blonde pushed off the wall and wandered over, smiling as she did so. "I'm Quinn, by the way, Quinn Fabray. I give Tennis lessons here."

"Oh, _oh, _yes." She had heard of Quinn Fabray, from her reign at McKinley, but she'd never had the pleasure of meeting the girl. "I'm Rachel Berry. Pleasure to meet you, Quinn. Now, what was I doing wrong?" With her head back on properly, and that adorable smile being sent her way, Rachel could focus, somewhat.

"You're not preparing to hit the ball until it's bounced on this side of the net. You should be preparing to do that before that even happens, whether that be making the run to hit it, or by turning your hips and shoulder to swing."

"I don't…I'm not-" She didn't quite understand, but Quinn was already moving closer to help.

"Okay, like this." Quinn moved behind Rachel, and leant round her body, her hands landing on Rachel's hips as she did so. It was terribly difficult to focus now that the girl was this close, and okay, she smelt ridiculously good.

As Quinn explained the proper way to prepare for a shot, when to start preparing, and how to plan her next move, Rachel tried to listen intently, but also battled the fluttering in her stomach, the racing of her heart, and the knowledge that this goddess currently had her hands on her.

"If you try that, it should make things easier for you," Quinn finished, and Rachel nodded, feeling Quinn step back, out of her space.

"Thank you," Rachel said quickly, hoping she wasn't just going to walk away. "Thank you very much, Quinn."

"You're welcome." The girl smiled, and Rachel felt herself melting. Good heavens, she was stunning.

Admiring her striking blonde hair, falling over her shoulders, and the way the country club's tennis shirt and skirt fit her so well, Rachel found herself swallowing the lump in her throat, and licking her lips. She really couldn't help it. Though, it looked like Quinn was doing much of the same, and wow, her body was responding to the appraisal encouragingly.

"Rach, you ready to play?" her daddy called from across the court, breaking the moment they had going on, and Rachel shot him a look to say in a moment.

"Do you teach private lessons? One on one lessons?" Rachel suddenly asked Quinn, before she began to walk away. Quinn's eyebrow cocked and then she smiled lazily back at her.

"Yeah, I do. You want some?"

"I think so," Rachel replied, nodding, licking her lips once more. Quinn grinned, and then bit her lip, nodding in return. She told Rachel to stop by the office to set it up, and then gave a small wave before heading off the court.

Now Rachel couldn't wait, and to hell with Glee, this was much more important.

*0*0*

Apparently, Rachel and Quinn's definition of private lessons were very different. While Rachel was hoping Quinn had understood her 'I really want you to devour me' look, it seemed to have been missed, because there she was, standing under the blazing heat, firing ball after ball back at Quinn.

"You're not even trying anymore, Rachel! Where's your fire?" Quinn called, smirking a little and looking like a goddess as she dashed back and forward, hitting each and every ball Rachel sent her way.

Where was her fire? Where was her fire?! Rachel felt like she was on fire! She was sweating ridiculously, and good lord, she was so thirsty. Yet Quinn looked like there was nothing but a light warmth and a nice calming breeze, her hair miraculously in place, not sticking to her forehead or neck like Rachel's, nor was she flushed and sweaty. The girl was truly something else.

"Quinn, I need to- can we stop?" Rachel whined, hitting the ball pathetically, causing it to hit the net and land on her side of the court.

"You want to stop already? But we haven't even worked on your serve," Quinn fired back, cocking her head to the side. Ugh, adorable.

"Maybe…maybe you could just do it, and I'll watch. That sounds like a really good learning method." That would give Rachel the chance to sit down, to get her breath back, and to try and control her body so she didn't look like some sweaty pig. How charming.

"Okay," Quinn quirked her eyebrow but smiled anyway, grabbing a tennis ball as she did so. "This is the platform stance, ideal to help you get set up with perfecting your serve-" she continued on, explaining how to get into the position, what was required, and Rachel watched on from over the net.

Making sure she was out the way, Rachel watched as Quinn went through each part of the serve in slow-motion to fully show Rachel want her body was to do, and then prepared to do it properly. Seeing Quinn fire a powerful and fast ball perfectly over the net, with her body stretching up, her back foot coming up off the court, and her clothing tightening around her body as she moved had Rachel near hyperventilating.

"Your turn!" Quinn called, apparently oblivious to how much skin Rachel had seen, and the affect that was having on her.

Whether Quinn meant to or not, she was slowly but surely killing Rachel, with her body, and with the heat. However, when Rachel's serve was off course and Quinn then came round to mould her body to Rachel's so they could perfect the stance properly, Rachel came to the conclusion that dying from dehydration and from witnessing the perfection that was Quinn Fabray would be a glorious death.

Rachel was actually struggling to think this by the end of the lesson, and she was certain that Quinn was taking great enjoyment in Rachel's exhaustion. It was as if she knew that Rachel had other things in mind when she suggested this private lesson, and was smirking away at the turn of events.

It was safe to say, Quinn had won this point, but she would be winning the next. She was nothing if not determined, and there was a mutual attraction between them. She was not making that up.

"So, I'll see you next week?" Quinn asked, looking a little unsure all of a sudden, as if she didn't think Rachel would come back. Please.

"Actually, Quinn, I was thinking that if I truly wanted to improve my game I would need a more extensive training regime. Are you free…say, tomorrow?" she asked, her smile charming, well as charming as it could be looking like she did, and her eyes hopeful.

"Tomorrow? Yeah, I can do tomorrow," Quinn responded, nodding softly as she strummed her racket between her fingers.

"Great!" Quinn's beaming smile at her enthusiasm had her blushing, but all hope was not lost. As Quinn exited the court, she turned back to Rachel and gave a short wave, which Rachel returned, but it was the sly wink she shot her way that almost had Rachel fainting.

It would be worth it, Rachel told herself, even if she was feeling exhausted. It definitely would be worth it.

*0*0*

The Summer Glee Regime was quickly out the window, and every opportunity Rachel got, she was at the country club, either having lessons with Quinn, or hanging out watching Quinn. No, she was not a stalker, just a keen admirer, and she had come to the conclusion that Quinn was something truly magnificent.

The plus side of all this, aside from Quinn's almost friendship, that her tennis game really was improving, and as that was the case, her daddies were happy to keep paying for the lessons. They were actually ecstatic that she had found an interest in something other than music for a change, and a sport no less.

It truly was a miracle in their eyes, but there had been no such miracle in Rachel's, as she was still attempting to tell Quinn that she thinks she's the prettiest girl she's ever seen, but there is so much more to her, and she wants to find out all about that. How exactly did one do that without coming over as crazy? Rachel was at a loss.

Quinn, apparently, wasn't though.

"So, tomorrow?" Rachel asked hopefully, knowing she hadn't over exerted herself in today's lesson, therefore should be fit to play tomorrow. They had been working on Rachel's accuracy of her shots, which was gradually getting better, so there hadn't been much running about. Her stamina had somehow improved with all these lessons, too, which was a nice bonus.

"Actually, no, I'm afraid," Quinn said, biting her bottom lip as she spoke, and Rachel could feel her body freezing. They were standing on the far side of the court, rackets in hand, and the silence dragged on a second before Rachel found the courage to plough on.

"Oh?" she wondered, fighting the need to drop her eyes to the floor. She felt a sting of rejection, which was ridiculous, because Quinn was probably busy. She couldn't be expected to teach her at every hour of the day, sadly.

"I can't teach you anymore, Rachel," Quinn explained, and okay, wow, major rejection.

"Oh," she murmured, fighting the lump of anxiety in her throat and looked away from the mesmerising hazel eyes she'd become accustomed to seeing. She really needed to get the hell out of there before she did something stupid or before she got upset. There was nothing to get upset over, Quinn was only doing her job.

"Look, I want to, but I can't. There are rules, and-" Quinn tried to go on, but Rachel didn't need her pity.

"No, don't worry. I understand, and you really don't need to explain, Quinn. You've done so much for me already. I can't expect you to keep doing so." She tried to sound convincing, and even took a step back to reaffirm that they were done, but Quinn wasn't having it, her eyes now looking distressed, and her frown furrowed.

"No, Rachel wait, please, you really _don't_ understand," Quinn stressed, looking around the deserted court before reaching up and tucking Rachel's hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek on the way back down. "I'd like to see you, off the tennis court," she added, and Rachel's eyes went wide at the flick of Quinn's tongue over her lips and the slight suggestive tone her voice had taken.

"_Oh_." Quinn chuckled under her breath and nodded, holding Rachel's hand in hers.

"Oh is right." Her eyes sparkled with amusement and Rachel felt herself blushing, her stomach churning in excitement, and her heart beating frantically. "I can't continue teaching you while having…while pursuing you romantically, as it's against the country club rules and I kinda need this job."

Good heavens, she wanted to pursue her romantically! Those words made her want to burst into song, dance across the court, and tell the world how wonderful this girl was, but reign it in, Rachel; don't scare her off.

"No, I understand." And she did. She would gladly give up the tennis lessons to finally progress this further.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't play together when I'm not working and I can't help you then," Quinn said, though there was another hint of something more to her words, and Rachel found her body responding in kind.

"Well, I'd love to play together, the sooner the better," she said, biting her bottom lip, her eyes probably heady with desire. Quinn blushed in return, which had Rachel smiling proudly, and squeezing her hand softly.

"Give me a call," Quinn finished, lifting Rachel's hand to her mouth, kissing the back of it once, before heading off the court.

So, it seemed like Quinn had won this round, too, because Rachel sure as hell hadn't been prepared for that and never would have thought to be so bold.

Now that Quinn was out of sight, Rachel finally allowed her giddy little squeal to be unleashed, and did a spin, waving her racket round as she did so. This had to be the best tennis lesson yet!

*0*0*

Rachel and Quinn gradually began meeting outside of the country club, when Quinn had days off, or Rachel would come and watch her play during her working hours. They'd share lunch together, building up what they knew of the other, and as the weeks moved by, Rachel found that she was absolutely smitten with the other girl.

Quinn was very much in the same boat, having found a fondness for the brunette that she had not been anticipating. There was just something between them, something that needed explored, and although Rachel was still in high school, and it would be tricky to work things out when she went back to Yale, she definitely wanted to give it a go. She could not let this girl slip out of her life.

Thankfully, Rachel had no intentions of going anywhere, and was on cloud nine whenever she spent time with Quinn. Today, they were back at the country club, playing a late game of tennis against each other after Quinn's shift. They were some of the last ones left, and they were tucked away on the back court, away from being disturbed, going through an intense tennis match.

Quinn had certainly earned her pay, as Rachel was meeting her point for point, darting across the court, launching herself at the ball, and ensuring that the slight lead Quinn had would not last long. Quinn had the ability to ace the ball on her serve, and Rachel had not perfected that art, but was gaining back points from Quinn's silly little mistakes.

They'd never done this, played against each other, and as the game grew in intensity, so did their attraction for the other heighten. Each grunt and moan they made when hitting the ball was like a shot of desire and lust to the other, and each time they panted, their breath heavy across the court, the other couldn't help but fight a whimper. This was some strange game of foreplay, but with flashes of skin, heaving chests, and the sounds they were making, it was the best foreplay either had ever had.

"What's the score?" Rachel asked, desperately trying to keep up with the pace Quinn was setting, feeling the burn in her legs.

"Thirty-love." Hitting the ball back, Quinn let it purposely fly past her. "Fuck it, we're done," she panted, throwing her racket and advancing on the net. Rachel did the same, completely on board with her, and met Quinn in the middle of the court, cupping her face and leaning up on her toes. Why had they never kissed before? Were they insane?

"You're so gorgeous," Quinn murmured, her lips seeking out Rachel's, kissing her softly, but with a slight edge to it. She was so turned on, it was painful, and there was this stunning girl in her arms that she wanted to devour completely.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn's lips against hers, of her tongue running along her bottom lip, gently caressing her, teasing her, and she found herself fisting Quinn's polo-shirt between her fingers, trying to tug her closer, but the damn net was in the way!

Opening her mouth, her tongue meeting Quinn's, had Rachel grinning proudly at the moan she earned, and then Quinn was climbing over the net, advancing on Rachel as soon as she was over, and resuming the kiss, desperately nipping at her bottom lip and flicking her tongue over the slight sting. It was making Rachel pant frantically for breath, her feet unsteady on the court beneath her, but Quinn's arms were doing a good job of holding her up.

"You've been driving me insane in these skirts," Quinn panted, her hands roaming over Rachel's hips as she tried to take in everything that was in front of her. She wanted to memorise the girl, learn every inch of skin, kiss every inch of skin, and she wanted to get started as soon as possible.

Rachel chuckled at Quinn's words, leaving leisurely kisses up her neck as she went, only to husk into Quinn's ear as the girl lapped at Rachel's collarbones, leaving bruises in her wake.

"I kept making them shorter and shorter to see if you'd notice," she confessed, much to Quinn's enjoyment.

"Oh, I noticed," she moaned, her hands now sliding down Rachel's thighs before heading back up, her fingers slipping beneath the material of her skirt and pausing. "It was absolute torture watching you serve and dart about the court with the material flying all over the place. You had me hyperventilating after every lesson."

"At least I wasn't the only one then." Rachel wasted no time slipping her hands up under Quinn's polo-shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath her fingertips, and continued upwards until she was teasing at the edges of Quinn's bra. "You made taking a cold shower part of my routine after each lesson." Quinn groaned at the thought and the sensations, her hands travelling higher, reaching the edges of Rachel's spanx shorts underneath the skirt. "Take them off," Rachel moaned, grinding her hips into Quinn's hand.

"What if we get caught?" Quinn asked, planting kisses on Rachel's neck, her fingers desperate to do just as Rachel had instructed, but her brain wanting to play it safe.

"I don't care, take them off, please, Quinn. I need you." God, that was enough to do it, and Quinn wasted no time in slipping off Rachel's shorts, pulling them down her gorgeous legs, before they were kicked away, off her feet.

Quinn had led most of this so far, but now it was Rachel's turn. Breaking the kiss, Rachel tugged Quinn onto the court with her, pulling Quinn's body over her own, and resumed where they left off, her lips learning the skin of Quinn's neck, and her hands tugging at Quinn's polo-shirt. She wanted it off, much like she wanted her shorts off, and she hoped Quinn would go along with it.

She did, and the top went, along with Rachel's, and then so did Quinn's shorts, leaving them in their sports bras, skirts and underwear. It wasn't the warmest evening, and technically if anyone was to come onto this court they could probably pull off that they weren't having sex, so the rest of the clothing had to stay. Quinn did work there, after all.

Rachel was the first one to make the move, her hand sliding down Quinn's body, slipping up under her skirt, and teasing the edge of her underwear. Quinn moaned into her kiss, thrusting her hips forward for some kind of friction as she lay between Rachel's legs, and she was rewarded with Rachel removing the last barrier between her fingers and Quinn's body.

Crying out together, Quinn at the feeling of Rachel finally easing the pulsing need between her legs, and Rachel at how wet Quinn was for her, they kissed each other hungrily, panting into the other's mouth as Rachel teased Quinn's entrance, wanting to drag this on. She had been tortured for months on end by this goddess, and now she wanted to do a little bit of the same.

"Rach, I beg of you, please," Quinn husked, grinding her body, one hand tangled in Rachel's hair and the other on her side, desperately seeking release. Her tone was like sinful all in itself, and Rachel whimpered as she did as was asked and entered Quinn with two fingers. "Oh fuck."

Oh fuck, indeed, as this was the sexiest Rachel had ever seen Quinn looking, and the feel of her alone was enough to have Rachel whining for release. She was so tight, so wet, and as her fingers curled upwards each thrust, Quinn's pants and moans were shooting her to a whole new level of desire.

It was then Quinn moved into action, grinding into Rachel's hand, while seeking out Rachel's underwear at the same time. It was certainly tricky to find the right position, and the firm court beneath them wasn't helping, but then Quinn's fingers were caressing Rachel's soaked panties, and fuck, it didn't matter how awkward this was or how much their muscles would burn tomorrow, it was completely worth it.

Quinn's fingers were so deliciously teasing in the way they finally slipped under her panties, circling round her clit ever so gently, driving Rachel mad in the process, and then coating her fingers in her wetness. Rachel was still keeping her pace, or attempting to, but with Quinn's ministrations, it was getting trickier and trickier.

Only when Quinn's fingers entered her so effortlessly, causing Rachel to cry out in want, did she stop completely. It was a few well-timed thrusts on Quinn's part that had her resuming her own ministrations, and getting Quinn to pant out in time with her, their bodies falling into sync.

They built each other up, pushing higher and higher, their body coiling up tight before releasing suddenly, causing their backs to arch, their free hand to tangle and grab the other's body, their mouths to fall open and release hearty moans and whines, and their hips still grinding against the other for the aftershocks before falling apart, exhausted.

They clung to one another, with Quinn's face burying in Rachel's hair, and Rachel burying herself in the crook of Quinn's neck, before planting a gentle kiss to her skin.

"This has been the best summer I've ever had," Rachel confessed, once Quinn had lifted her head to look at her, her hazel eyes alight with happiness and post-orgasm glee.

"Me too," she whispered in return, kissing her softly, once, twice, three times and then pulling back. "But it's not over. We've got plenty of time, and I think I owe you a rematch since I called this one off so suddenly." Quinn shrugged, saying it was optional, but please. Did she forget who she was talking to?

"A rematch, huh?" Rachel teased, liking the sound of that already. "Well, if it went anything like this game, I have no qualms with taking you on again, Quinn." In fact, her body was encouraging her to start this rematch right away.

"I bet you don't." Quinn grinned back at Rachel and then kissed her soundly, addicted to those lips, to this girl. Regardless of whatever happened, she was not going to lose her, that was decided, and she wanted Rachel to know as much, trying to express those feelings in each kiss and touch.

Rachel sighed into Quinn's kiss, content and happy. Lying together in the middle of the court, wrapped up in each other, rackets and balls abandoned at the side, Rachel came to the conclusion that taking up tennis had been the best decision she'd ever made.

Who'd have thought?

*0*0*


End file.
